


Holding Hands on The Couch

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Holding Hands on The Couch

“J.A.R.V.I.S , hit the lights.” Tony called settling down on the living room couch next to Steve. Tony in one of his sleepless nights decided to get Steve up to date on every famous movie reference that he knows. Tonight they were going to watch Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. He figured it was lighthearted and Steve would get a kick out of it.

“So what's this about a boy falling in a chocolate river? Are you sure this isn't a cartoon?” Steve asked taking a sip of his cola.

Tony copied him taking a sip of his whiskey and chuckled. “Yeah I'm sure Steve.” Steve moved closer to him until their shoulders and legs were pressing together. Tony was about to ask why he did it but Steve shoved the bowl of popcorn in the middle of both their laps.

“So we can share easier.” He explained as if he was reading Tony's mind. Tony shrugged taking a handful and shoving it into his mouth. “Thanks for this by the way. It was nice of you Tony.” 

Tony smiled starting the film. “What are pals for,” he said taking another bite of popcorn. He felt Steve stiffen but didn't think much of it.

The movie went on and Steve had the occasional question which Tony was fine with answering. After a while Steve put the empty popcorn bowl down and wiped the butter from his fingers onto his jeans. Tony finished his glass of whiskey before setting it down on the coffee table. “This is my favorite part,” Tony whispered. 

Steve bit his lip looking at the screen that had a close up of Willy Wonka going through a tunnel, things were getting louder and colors were flashing. There was a manic feel to it which surprised Steve, it was a lot darker of a film than he expected. 

Tony smiled looking over at Steve's serious face trying to understand the movie, it was completely adorable. He looked back to the screen and flinched as Steve's fingers laced with his own. Tony looked down at their hands interlocked. He squeezed Steve's hand and looked over at him but Steve's eyes were glued to the movie.

It was unexpected since they were only friends but at the same time it was nice, really nice. Tony didn't want to break the spell and have Steve pull away by asking about it and accidentally scaring him off. The rest of the movie Tony just stared at the screen thinking about the past months with Steve that would have hinted at hm wanting to start a relationship or blur the edges of their friendship. The only reason why Tony didn't try to pursue a relationship was because he thought there would be no chance. Steve was just too good for him, plain and simple. Tony rubbed his thumb over Steve's knuckles and Steve squeezed his hand. It was comfortable in the dark and felt very intimate. 

“I think I really like this movie.” Steve whispered when the credits rolled. They were left in silence with their hands clasped together as the lights were turned back on.

Tony looked at him and finally Steve looked back. It's been a good forty minutes of holding his hand and still they said nothing about it. “Yeah I thought it would be an okay start, I was thinking tomorrow we could watch Scarface.” Tony said fighting back a smile as he noticed Steve was blushing slightly. 

“I'd like that,” Steve said squeezing his hand again. Tony's warm callused fingers wrapped around his felt amazing. He wished they could just start a new movie and sit like this for a little bit longer.

Tony leaned over pressing a small kiss to Steve's cheek. “Thanks for holding my hand.” Yeah, there's been times when Tony thanked people for doing physical thing with him but never holding hands. It felt silly but also completely appropriate.

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned closer kissing Tony's lips. He placed a sure hand on Tony's jaw keeping him in place.

Tony kissed him back letting Steve take the lead. He moaned at the assertiveness causing Steve to pull back. Steve stared at Tony with wide eyes before a smile crept up on his face. “We should probably talk about this,” Steve whispered.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Steve kissed him again savoring the feeling. “I'm going to bed, sleep good Tony.”

Tony finally let go of Steve's hand to wrap his arms around Steve's neck kissing him longer this time. They both kept their mouths shut but moved their lips together which was amazing and exciting. “Sleep good Cap,” he whispered pulling back and dropping his arms after they broke the kiss. Steve got up from the couch looking calm. 

“Thanks. I'll see you in the morning.” Steve went down the hall towards the elevator. He was grinning ear to ear. His lips felt like they were tingling. Steve didn't know what would come from talking about it but at least he could say he gave it a shot.


End file.
